With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display devices have become the most common display devices.
In the meanwhile, with the popularization of smart electronic products, capacitive touch screens are also widely used in electronic products, such as cell phones, tablet PCs, etc. Currently, capacitive touch screens mainly use one glass solution (OGS), on-cell, and in-cell technologies. Compared with OGS and on-cell technologies, in-cell technology is superior in production process, and products using it are thinner and lighter, more transparent, and more stable in structure.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor found that the prior arts suffer from at least the following problems: in an in-cell liquid crystal display device, at least structures such as address lines and corresponding insulation layers are needed; and in the manufacturing process of array substrates, at least one photo engraving process (PEP) is needed. It is therefore concluded that the manufacturing process of array substrates is too complex in the prior arts.